Jealousy, a comeback and a happy ending (With additional bonuses)
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is not an issue. Or is it? Slight yandere. HonoKoto. Slight NicoMaki and NozoUmi


**A/N: Ahem. Well...this is shitty :/**

 **[Currently not having internet, so it took me at least 4 months to finish this]**

 **[Shitty lyf + Shitty school+ Shitty exams= Shitty internet (That's how I feel right now)]**

 **Sorry for the awful plot. I know this is too cliche and all but...meh. Lyf is simple. Yet the person who makes it complicated will really make it hard.**

 **I hope you enjoy this?**

* * *

"Neh neh Umi-chan, have you seen Kotori around?" Honoka asked her navy blue-haired friend who was walking with her along the hallways of the school.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, don't you think she's inside the clubroom?" Umi replied to Honoka, with her usual monotone voice.

"Ehh? What do you think is she doing there? I have been looking for her since dismissal!" Honoka pouted afterwards, her cheeks puffing out.

"What do you need from her anyways? I mean, she might be busy at these times, so maybe it is urgent and that's why she didn't notify you about it."

"Mou! Umi-chan! I have more urgent matters!" Honoka slightly shouted as a reply.

"What do you mean by that? If it's about studying for our quiz tomorrow, then why not ask me?"

"Urkk!- I mean, n-no! T-that's not about it. Ahahahahaha...ha..." Honoka slightly stuttered, surprised that she has been found out with her situation.

"Are you sure? I surely hope you are not lying." Umi said, noting Honoka's stutters.

"U-un!" Honoka replied slightly happy that Umi believed her. Umi can be as smart as an owl but she is easy to fool... at times. Ahahaha...

"Okay then. I'll be going on ahead to check on some things in the clubroom then at the student council room. You can go on ahead without me, you might wait for a long time and I know how impatient you are" Umi said to Honoka, smiling, knowing her friend is the one who is impatient everytime she has to wait.

"Ah, okay then! I'll just look around the school campus a bit and look for Kotori and ask her some unimportant-stuff-that-isn't-related-to-school then go home! If I can't find her, then I'll be dead tomorrow!" Honoka said then ran through the hallways.

"Oh, okay- huh, what?! What do you mean by dead?!" Umi was surprised after her close friend suddenly said that she will be dead tomorrow. Umi then sighed and scratched her head, not knowing what to do with her airhead friend. She shrugged the thought and continued on walking towards the clubroom.

* * *

Honoka searched almost all of the places inside the school, looking for her angelic friend, Kotori. She knew she couldn't trust Umi and her strict teaching skills. She would die young just studying with Umi! Honoka shivered just thinking about Umi teaching her. Sitting on the floor, elbows on the table, a hand gripping on the pen firmly, sweat began trickling down her face as her eyes focusing on the question before her. Thinking about that made her brain collapse, she even started screaming.

Her scream was cut short when she heard a voice from a familiar person. That person was the one she was looking for since dismissal time. She ran where the voice was coming from. Her eyes were beaming with relief, knowing she wouldn't need Umi's strict lectures and lessons after all. She is also planning to confess her feelings for her best friend, Kotori. She knew this will be her chance of making Kotori hers forever. Though she needs her approval. If she didn't accept her feelings... then maybe she would just kidnap her and- whoops! That came out wrong :x. Honoka just giggled at her 'mistake'.

She skipped and went to the clubroom, where Kotori is. She was supposed to bust the poor door open and pounce at her best friend, when suddenly she heard a conversation going on. Curious, she tiptoed towards the door and opened the door slightly. She knew it was bad to eavesdrop but, what can she do? Pretend that she just passed by? Pshh, nothing is gonna happen 'serious' right? Right?

As she closes in, she can hear the mumbles of her friend, Kotori and... Umi? "-i! I-I love you!" She can hear Umi say the words which she never knew Umi would say to her best friend, Kotori. "U-umi-chan..." Kotori said. Honoka was blinded with rage. 'Why do I feel this way? I am not jealous that Umi c-c-confesses her love to Kotori!' Honoka thought as she ran her way outside of school bringing her school bag along with her.

Her footsteps were getting heavy everytime she ran. As she distances herself away from the school. She stopped, halfway towards her home. She gritted her teeth, her eyes closed forcefully, tears began forming in her eyes. Realizing that she was about to break down, she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her blazer harshly. She breathed out a quick sigh. Her eyes were brimming with determination, but this determination means something else.

* * *

 **Several Minutes earlier**

Umi, after talking to Honoka, she went to the clubroom to talk to Kotori about something...

She opened the door slightly to see if Kotori was still there, and yes, she was there. Kotori perked up because of the sound she heard when the door opened slightly. When she saw it was Umi, she smiled, an angelic one, giving Umi slight goosebumps, which is rarely felt whenever you are with her. Shrugging that thought away, Umi then closed the door behind her and faced Kotori. "U-uhmm," She started. Eyeing Kotori with one of the serious face she is always wearing. Kotori tilted her head, waiting for Umi to finish her sentence.

"Uhm-I...I need your help." Umi finished, she closed her eyes waiting for Kotori to respond.

"Hehe, Umi-chan. You don't have to be shy about the whole confession thing now do we?"Kotori giggled at how embarrassed her friend is about requesting a favor.

"I-I-It's still shameless!" Umi retorted immediately earning a sweat drop from Kotori.

"Well, let's start now, shall we? I mean, I still have tons of things to finish." Kotori stated giggling at her embarrassed childhood friend. When Umi heard this, her face was blushing, thinking about the reality if she really confessed to her loved one.

"Y-y-you know what? L-let's just d-d-do this t-tomor-rrow! I just realized that I also have tons of things to do!" Umi stuttered as she tried to lie towards Kotori, she really hates her shy and vulnerable self.

Kotori sighed at her friend's shyness. "Mou! Umi-chan! If you really want Nozomi-chan to know how you really feel, then you should not be nervous of anything at all!" Kotori said, trying to convince her friend. "B-b-b-but Kotori! It's inappropriate for me to say such a thing!" Umi retorted.

"U-umi-chan..." Kotori started, her right hand formed into a fist and put it close to her chest, her eyes were forming tiny teardrops, and she looked at Umi with pleading eyes. "Oh no... This can't be happening!" Umi thought. She cringed from the incoming impact of...

Kawaiiness...

"Umi-chan! Onegai!"

"Urghmmm..." Umi opened her eyes slightly, seeing her childhood friend pleading in front of her made her feel ashamed. So instead, she just sighed and faced her friend once more.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Alright~ You know what to do~"

"H-h-hai..."

Silence.

"Mou! Umi-chan!"

.

.

.

It took Umi to compose herself once again and finally did what she is supposed to do.

"N-nozom-m...i! I love you!" Umi said, facing Kotori with happiness.

"Good! Now you're ready-"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump_

"What was that just now?" Kotori asked herself as she heard footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. "Maybe that was just my imagination?" Kotori left that thought aside first as she helped her suddenly unconscious friend after saying the words that Umi described as "embarrassing".

* * *

It took Kotori almost an hour to bring her friend back home since she fainted and all. Kotori sighed and giggled as she walked herself home. As Kotori reached her house, she saw that...the door is open? Well, that was weird. Came into Kotori's mind. Her mom, left the house because she was visiting a friend of hers, leaving Kotori alone, so why is the light turned on? Did I forget to turn them off? Or did mom already came home? Or what if-

Realization hit Kotori and ran inside her home as fast as she can. She checked her home if a burglar has suddenly broke in her house. She checked every spot that a burglar can use to hide, luckily, nothing. This made Kotori confused. She locked the main gate of her house, including the main door and backdoors, and went up to her room. She dropped her bag to the nearest place when she entered her room.

When she opened the lights, she shrieked when she saw a figure in front of her, who covered her mouth and saw it was. Honoka? "Mmmmph!" Kotori tried to speak, but to no avail.

"Shhhh~ Be quiet now Kotori-chan!~" Honoka said rather seductive? Well, that was new. Before Kotori knew it, she was pushed down to her bed and saw Honoka's eyes glimmer with possession.

Kotori tried to stop Honoka from continuing what she is doing right now. Kotori somehow managed to remove her mouth from Honoka's hands and tried to talk some sense into Honoka's brain.

"H-honoka! What is the meaning of this? What are you doing in my house?" Kotori tried to find some answers form Honoka's behavior. But Honoka didn't answer her question, but instead she licked Kotori's ears and her hands were trailing down Kotori's thighs. This earned a yelp from Kotori.

"H-honoka-chan! W-w-what are you doing!?" Kotori yelled.

"You will be mine. Even if Umi confessed to you, either way, no one is going to take you away from me."

"C-c-c-confessed? H-honoka-chan what are you talking about? U-umi-chan didn't confess to me!"

"What do you mean she didn't confess to you?! I heard you and Umi talking gibberishc when suddenly she said 'I love you' to you! And what? You don't call that a confession?" When Kotori listened to all of her friend's reasoning and a burst of laughter suddenly went out of her mouth.

"H-honoka-chan, what are you talking about? I was just helping Umi woman up herself to confess to Nozomi-chan for their date tomorrow." Kotori laughed as she finished her sentence.

"W-w-what?" With that being said Honoka's face has been covered with a bright luscious color of red. Her head was down, realizing the mistake she made. She covered her eyes as she ran out of Kotori's house immediately, leaving Kotori with a confused look as she stared at the blushing Honoka running away.

* * *

 **The following day...**

Kotori woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness from her tired eyes. "Uwahhhhhh~ Mou...I am still tired desu~..." She mumbled while yawning. She groggily looked at her table clock to look at the was a so-far-normal Saturday for Kotori. She decided to get out of bed and get prepared for the weekend. After doing her normal weekend morning routine, she went downstairs, greeting her mother a good morning. She sat down on her usual place at the dining room and started she was done eating, she washed the dishes as usual when she was disturbed abruptly by a ring from the doorbell. Curious, she told her mom that she will get the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised that the person was none other than the person who slightly-raped-her-mind-out yesterday.

"Ah! Honoka-chan! What brings you here early in the morning?" Kotori asked Honoka as if the 'incident' never happened. "U-uh, g-g-good morning, Kotori." Honoka said rather apathetic than her usual enthusiastic self. Kotori was not trying to be apprehensive or anything, but she wanted to ask Honoka about the incident that occurred yesterday. Due to the situation right now, she just gave Honoka a concerned face, trying to reassure her that everything is okay.

"A-are you available right now?" Honoka slightly fidgeted from the question she asked.

Kotori was flabbergasted. She almost wanted punch herself with the wall just behind her, or even the door will do. She was actually fuming with happiness and nervousness. She finally got the chance to be with Honoka. Despite the 'incident' that happened just yesterday, she can't believe Honoka is asking her ou- well, its not particularly stated that she wanted a date with her but just being with her alone... Seemed so promising that something else will happen soon.

She didn't even realized that she was talking to herself too much that she forgot Honoka is still in front of her. Suddenly, a thought struck her hard. 'Maybe, this is something else. Gasp. Is this about yesterday?! It's your fault, Kotori! Mouuuuu... I think she doesn't want to talk to me after what I just did yesterday!' Kotori thought to herself once more to how foolish she was for being selfish for not thinking how Honoka would feel when she bursted with laughter last night... How unladylike.

Kotori didn't realized how long she hadn't replied to her childhood friend again, which made Honoka feel slightly insecure about this. She was about to say, 'Nevermind, I will be leaving now', but then Kotori replied with a hint of doubt in her sentence. "A-ah, uhn! J-just wait for a moment, uh, I will just change my clothes. You don't mind, do you?" Kotori gave Honoka a sheepish smile.

She ran back to her room and began changing. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if she's looking decent for Honoka's invite? Wait- What? 'Arghhhh, I didn't even asked what kind of hangout are we doing! Mou! And I thought this was going to be my slightly-normal-weekend so far.' Kotori then again thought to herself. She couldn't forgive herself for the incident yesterday.

Kotori sighed for the umpteenth time. She just checked herself once more in the mirror. She was now wearing a cyan blouse, overlapping it was a 3/4 brown blazer, a dark brown belt accompanied by the white skirt that went down to her knee cap. Lastly, dark brown colored flats. She got her handbag and went downstairs almost immediately that she barely had enough time to recover from tripping, resulting her to fall over.

'Itai!' Kotori exclaimed in her thoughts when she fell from the stairs, her ankle felt a massive pain that caused her to whimper silently. She tried to stand up but unfortunately she fell again, she closed her eyes, knowing that she will hit the ground in no time. Surprisingly, instead of falling on to the hard wooden floor, she fell into someone else's arms. She looked up to see Honoka smiling at her, her baby blue eyes staring at her with affection. Kotori blushed at her mistake and managed to stand up on her own.

She grabbed the back of her neck and began scratching it sheepishly. "U-uhh, sorry about that..." Kotori mumbled incoherently. This made Honoka looked at her confused. Then her grin came back once more. "Hahahhaha, it's fine. Shall we be going then?" Honoka reached her hand out grinning. Her grin made Kotori's heart skip a beat.

'W-what is this? What is this feeling? Sh-she just grinned at me! N-nothing weird about it... right?' "U-uhn..." Kotori just agreed and followed Honoka out of the door, almost forgetting the pain that was on her ankle.

* * *

While walking, she didn't realized what Honoka was wearing until she got nothing else to look at. 'N-n-not that I like staring at her or anything!' Kotori blushed at her thoughts about Honoka. Honoka was wearing at somehow an expensive looking white tuxedo with a red dress shirt underneath with a black necktie and silver colored shoes with red lining underneath it. Honoka was not in her usual side ponytail but instead it was in a low side ponytail which made her look like a gentleman. Kotori blushed imagining how handsome (beautiful?) Honoka looked with a tuxedo. Kotori shook her head violently.

'Here we go again with my thoughts... When will you ever stop?' Kotori grunted slightly afterwards. Honoka stopped for a moment and waited for Kotori to catch up with her. Kotori noticed that Honoka stopped momentarily, then she looked at Kotori with a faint blush on her face.

"Ah...K-kotori-chan do-don't think of this the wrong way, but I just wanted to make up my wrongdoings yesterday... I hope you forgive me." Honoka said as she put her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hehe, Honoka-chan. I forgive you but... What's with the get-up?" Kotori asked Honoka, confused.

"Uhgk! Uhm! E-eto... You see... I-I just wanted to..." Honoka said, as she twiddled her fore fingers while explaining.

"I just wanted to take you to the cafe and... treat you. I know cheesecake is your favorite, after all." Honoka grinned at Kotori afterwards.

After hearing Honoka's clarification, she smiled and nodded at Honoka. "Let's continue our date then!" Kotori said enthusiastically.

"D-date?!"

"Uhn! Isn't this a date?" Kotori asked Honoka innocently.

"O-of course it is! B-b-but I never imagined it would... be this way." Honoka mumbled the last part, unsure of the current situation.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to that cafe of yours!" Kotori grabbed the blushing Honoka and sprinted off to the cafe.

"Ma-matte (W-wait), Kotori!" Honoka said trying to catch up with Kotori.

'So, this is not a slightly-normal-weekend after all.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus 1**

"Neh, Maki-chan, what if Honoka makes a mess on your expensive tuxedo? She knows what will happen, right?" Nico asked Maki, while they eat ice cream in the park bench, where they are killing time.

"Yep, I will haunt her in her dreams. She will be in debt, if that ever happens." Maki said casually which made Nico shiver slightly.

Silence enveloped them when suddenly, Nico thought of a question, which she believes Maki will say 'no' to without a second thought.

"You know... in our next date, can I be the one who can wear the tuxedo?"

"No."

"Mou! You're such a kill joy, Maki!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus 2**

"N-nozomi!" Umi slightly stuttered as she was face to face with her senpai, Nozomi.

"Nani? Nani, Umi-chan~?"

"Uhmm-e-etoo... I-I love you Nozomi! W-will you go out on a date with me?" Umi said aloud enough for Nozomi to grin teasingly, when she thought of teasing her.

"G-gomenasai, Umi... but... I-I already have a date with Elicchi..." Nozomi acted and lied as she looked at Umi with a sad face.

"Oh-okay..."

"Pfft-" Nozomi laughed at Umi's reaction before saying-

"Now, now I was just joking Umi~ Of course I would go out on a date with you!~ I love you after all~!" Umi was silent for a while before she grumbled some incoherent words before she chased after Nozomi, with a blush on her face.

Cursing, she ran after her to give her a pay back for making her look awful. Noticing that Umi is going to chase her, Nozomi also ran. While running, she was laughing at how Umi reacted to her minuscule joke.

"I won't forgive you, Nozomi!" Umi yelled as she was desperately trying to catch Nozomi. Nozomi on the other hand, seems to enjoy the result of her well-coordinated chaff. Their story ended with Umi finally got a grasp on Nozomi.

'Whoopsie daisy! I got caught~!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. Lol. I rushed this (again) and had a help from my friend. She is so fucking good at english. Why am I so dumb? *cries***

 **Reviews are highly appreciated :D!**

 **[Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I just said I am dumb. ;w;]**


End file.
